Harry Potter et la quête de l'Immortalité
by DLys
Summary: Venez découvrir une histoire alternative avec un Lord Voldemort qui n'est pas forcément celui que l'on croit. Harry Potter va grandir avec de nouveaux alliés mais aussi de nouveaux ennemis et surtout une quête qui va l'emmener sur les sentiers de l'Immortalité.
1. Chapter 1

**NB :** Cette histoire prend beaucoup d'éléments en compte, parfois repris textuellement, dans une volonté d'ancrage de l'histoire à venir. J'attends vos retours sur ce type d'histoire qui inverse l'ordre des choses. Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : LA NAISSANCE D'UN HÉROS**

_« L'important n'est pas ce qu'on fait de nous, mais ce que nous faisons nous-même de ce qu'on a fait de nous. » Jean-Paul Sartre, Saint Genet, comédien et martyr, 1952._

_..._

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal… mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

Non, il ne pouvait laisser cette prophétie se réaliser. Son pouvoir grandissait de jour en jour et son influence sur le monde sorcier ne cessait de croître. Le surnom qu'il s'était donné inspirait la peur dans le coeur des Hommes. Personne n'était en mesure de l'arrêter. Son ombre était partout, jusqu'aux confins du mystère et même dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Quelle ironie ! L'homme eut un petit rire sombre. S'ils savaient…

Pensif, il se mit à réfléchir à ceux qui avaient pu le défier et qui étaient encore en vie pour avoir pu mener une vie de couple et attendre un enfant. Ces gens là se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main : Les Potter, les Londubat, les MacMillan, les Abbot, les Bones, qui se cachaient d'ailleurs depuis qu'il avait assassiné Ernaldus et Joyce, les doyens de la famille. C'était là les familles dont les futurs parents l'avaient, chacun, défié par trois fois.

Sa main plongea dans une vasque et emprisonna une poignée de poussière qui fut aussitôt jetée dans les flammes de l'âtre qui prirent derechef une couleur verte qui n'était pas sans rappeler le sortilège de la Mort. Il plongea son visage dans le feu tout en prononçant distinctement le nom de son interlocuteur.

— Place ces familles sous surveillance ! Ordonna-t'il en tendant la petite liste qu'il avait griffonnée. L'une de ces femmes va accoucher le 31 Juillet. Je veux savoir qui.

— Bien, Maître, répondit aussitôt le Mangemort avec un mouvement de la tête, sans poser davantage de question.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, satisfait, rompit aussitôt la communication et retourna dans son bureau.

_..._

Le café était rempli à cette heure, au coeur d'une matinée fraiche pour la saison mais ensoleillée. Une belle journée s'annonçait. Un homme tout de noir vêtu était assis près de la fenêtre, à une petite table ronde sur laquelle reposait une tasse de thé fumante. Cependant, ses lèvres ne trempèrent pas une seule fois dans le liquide ambré, lui préférant les ongles de ses mains qu'il rongeait avec une anxiété plus qu'évidante.

La porte de l'établissement s'ouvrit avec un petit bruit de carillon. Un homme fit son entrée, habillé d'une petite veste en cuir, ouverte sur un t-shirt blanc fin et décontracté. Une casquette style béret était enfoncée sur sa tête, dissimulant une partie de son visage dans l'ombre. D'une voix assurée, il commanda un café tout en se dirigeant vers l'anxieux qui se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Faisons vite. Trop de monde ici, chuchota ce dernier en laissant son regard voyager de table en table.

L'homme au béret ne fit pas attention à lui et s'installa sur la chaise en face.

— Croyez-moi, c'est souvent dans de tels endroits que s'ourdissent les plus grands secrets et complots. Qui plus est, nous sommes du coté moldu. Croyez-vous qu'il pourrait soupçonner une rencontrer dans un tel endroit ?

Le premier continua d'observer les alentours, méfiants. Puis, avec prudence, il s'assit en poussant un long soupir.

— Mes agents m'ont dit que vous aviez des informations à le communiquer.

— Je sais qui il est !

— Sinon nous n'aurions pas cette discussion, répondit le sorcier du tac au tac avec le ton de l'ironie.

Le poing du jeune homme s'abattit sur la table, renversant quelques gouttes du précieux liquide aux arômes de Jasmin.

— Ils va les tuer. Il pense que c'est leur fils. Ils… ils ont confiance en lui. Comment pourraient-ils se douter ?

— Personne ne pourrait se douter. D'ailleurs qui… ?

— Les Potter.

Le sourire de l'homme se courba légèrement.

— Ah oui, les Potter. Deux sorciers talentueux. Plusieurs fois, ils ont réussi à déjouer les plans du « Lord », avec leurs amis.

Le mépris du sorcier se percevait nettement dans le timbre de sa voix. Son regard s'ancra dans celui qui lui faisait face.

— Et si vous m'expliquiez maintenant pourquoi il voudrait s'en prendre au fils des Potter.

— Dumbledore a fait passer un entretien pour le poste de Professeur de Divination, commença à avouer, le visage tordu par l'angoisse et les doigts tremblant. Il… C'était à la Tête de Sanglier, ils étaient dans une salle adjacente. Je savais que Dumbledore était un ennemi de taille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors j'ai pensé qu'en l'espionnant, je pourrai donner des informations cruciales à mon maître.

La main de son interlocuteur se saisit de sa main tremblante et avec une certaine douceur, il la retourna, paume vers le plafond et ses doigts remontèrent légèrement la manche de son habit, révélant une marque sombre, un serpent s'échappant de la bouche d'un crâne, comme s'il hurlait de douleur ou de peur face à la mort.

— Vous êtes l'un d'entre eux. Un mangemort, souffla-t'il en posant un regard sévère sur lui.

Mal à l'aise, il se défit de sa prise.

— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le trahir ?

Un léger silence suivit cette question, le temps pour l'homme de récupérer quelque peu ses esprits et prendre une gorgée de thé. Le barman choisit ce moment pour déposer le café devant l'autre qui attendait patiemment une réponse, sans brusquerie.

— Parce qu'il va les traquer. Il pense qu'il s'agit du fils de Lily Evans.

L'homme prit une gorgée de café. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement.

— Séverus Rogue… vous êtes un de ses fidèles. Si elle a tant d'importance à vos yeux, Lord Voldemort l'épargnera sûrement. Ne pouvez-vous lui demander la grâce de la mère en échange de son fils ?

Rogue frissonna lorsque son interlocuteur prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

— Je… Je l'ai déjà demandée…

— Vous me dégoûtez !

Sa voix était tranchante, glaciale. Le mépris était palpable et le sorcier se ratatina sur sa chaise.

— Vous ne vous souciez donc pas de la mort de son mari et de son enfant ? Ils peuvent bien disparaître, du moment que vous obtenez ce que vous voulez ?

Rogue resta silencieux, la tête baissée, le visage dissimulé derrière un rideau de cheveux sombres et gras.

— Cachez-les tous, dans ce cas, dit-il d'une voix rauque. Mettez-la… mettez-les… à l'abri. S'il vous plaît.

— Et que me donnerez-vous en échange, Severus ?

— En… En échange ?

Son interlocuteur demeura silencieux, se contentant de le regarder avec intensité.

— Ce que vous voudrez.

L'homme vida sa tasse d'une gorgée avant de se lever.

— Vous l'avez dit à Dumbledore, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous ne seriez pas ici… Faites en sorte qu'il ne doute jamais de votre allégeance. Jouez sur tous les tableaux et peut-être aurons-nous une chance de le faire tomber.

— Vous voulez que… mais il va le savoir.

Un sourire courba les lèvres du sorcier tandis qu'il réajusta sa casquette.

— Je n'ai pas réussi à percer vos défenses. Vous avez un don pour l'occlumencie.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il quitta le bar, laissant Rogue seul avec ses pensées, ses angoisses et ses peurs. Rogue remarqua alors un anneau sur la table, simple, ressemblant à une sorte de chevalière. Le sorcier s'en saisit et fit tourner l'objet entre ses doigts qui semblait emprunt d'un sortilège. Il leva la tête mais son interlocuteur s'était déjà envolé.

_..._

— Pas Harry, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui !

Lily Potter se plaça entre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le berceau de son fils.

— Pousse-toi, espèce d'idiote... Allez, pousse-toi...

— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place...

Rogue ne serait que plus reconnaissant envers lui si cette Sang de Bourbe vivait. Il aurait sa fidélité éternelle. Il renouvela son injonction mais elle resta sur son chemin.

— Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie ! Ayez pitié... Ayez pitié...

Alors il leva sa baguette et prononça le sortilège de mort. Un rayon vert sortit de sa baguette et la jeune femme s'effondra, le regard vide, sans vie. Même morte, elle demeurait sur son chemin. Avec un rictus de dégout, le Lord enjamba le corps et se dirigea vers le berceau de son enfant, orphelin et bientôt mort.

Alors il pointa sa baguette sur le bambin, dont les pleurs s'intensifièrent lorsqu'il vit cet homme le menacer alors qu'il venait voir sa mère hurler et s'effondrer sous ses yeux. Il y eut un éclair vert puis une explosion.

_..._

Sirius était pris d'un doute. Il avait un étrange pressentiment. Dans l'ordre, une rumeur s'était propagée, sournoisement. Un traitre serait parmi eux et fournirait des informations à l'ennemi. Claquant sa langue contre son palais, Sirius enfila sa veste en cuir et quitta son appartement. Le coeur serré, il enfourcha sa moto et roula de façon moldue jusqu'au domicile de Peter. Il frappa plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse. Est-ce que…

— Alohomora, souffla-t'il en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure.

La porte s'ouvrit en un grincement sinistre. L'obscurité régnait dans l'appartement, il faisait froid, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Le coeur de Sirius se serra d'angoisse alors qu'il quittait les lieux en courant sans prendre la peine de fermer la porte, enfourchant son engin et enclenchant le sortilège de dissimulation afin que la moto disparaisse aux yeux des moldus et s'envole comme par enchantement.

Depuis les airs, il vit la maison de son ami en ruine.

— Non… non.. nooooon, souffla le jeune homme en atterrissant promptement.

Il tituba jusqu'à ce qu'il restait de la maison des Potter. Une forme gigantesque se déplaçait avec précaution sur les débris.

— Hagrid, réussit-il à dire, la voix dérayée.

Le géant leva la tête, son regard semblait éteint.

— Sirius…

— James… et Lily…

Le garde-chasse hocha la tête de gauche à droite, laissant une larme couler. Mue par un espoir désespéré, Black se précipita dans les décombres et appeler en vain son meilleur ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive son corps. Son hurlement déchira la nuit devenue silencieuse. Il vit également le corps de Lily, non loin. Les larmes coulèrent davantage. Le jeune homme revint à la réalité quelques instants plus tard, quand les pleurs d'un bambin retentirent derrière lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua l'amas de couvertures dans les bras du géant.

— Harry, s'écria-t'il aussitôt.

Rapidement, en trébuchant par moment, Sirius se dirigea vers Hagrid. Eberlué, il contempla son filleul.

— Il est en vie. Comment ?

— Ça, j'en sais rien Sirius.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a, là ? Demanda-t'il en pointant du doigt le front du jeune Potter.

Hagrid, cette fois encore, ne put lui en dire davantage.

— Ça veut dire… qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'espère Sirius…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme tende les bras en direction du petit garçon.

— Donne-moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperai de lui.

— Non, Dumbledore a dit que Harry devait être confié à sa tante et à son oncle.

— Quoi ? S'exclama-t'il.

Lily lui avait mainte fois parlé de sa soeur lorsqu'ils étaient élèves à Poudlard et à leur sortie, James avait également rencontré sa belle famille, et son jugement n'était guère élogieux. Vernon Dursley avait un discours anti-sorcier et l'avait même accusé de vivre des allocations chômages. Le pauvre moldu ne savait pas qu'il s'adressait à un membre de la communauté sorcière des plus riches d'Angleterre. Lily était en pleurs, comme à chaque fois. Sa déception ne fit que grandir lorsque Pétunia choisit une de ses amies comme demoiselle d'honneur et le couple n'adressa pas la parole une seule aux Potter pendant la réception. Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas venu au mariage de James et Lily et le couple n'a reçu aucune réponse au faire-part de naissance d'Harry.

Sirius essaya bien de convaincre Hagrid mais la garde-chasse était fidèle à Dumbledore, il ne trahirait jamais le vieil homme. Il laissa alors ses bras retomber le long de son corps. Soudain, une pensée, plus sombre, s'insinua en lui. Peter… Son poing se serra, ses ongles se plantèrent dans la paume de sa main.

— Hagrid… Prend ma moto pour aller là bas. Vous irez plus vite.

— Ta moto ? Mais Sirius, tu… tu l'aimes tellement. Tu passes des heures dans ton garage.

Sirius secoua la tête et fourra dans l'une de ses mains les clefs de la bécane.

— Je n'en aurai plus besoin, maintenant.

Black passa la nuit à traquer son ancien camarade de classe, son ami, un maraudeur… comment avait-il pu ? Il retourna à son appartement pour se transformer en chien et flairer l'odeur du rat. Le soleil se levait sur la ville lorsqu'il retrouva sa trace. Sirius reprit sa forme humaine dans une allée et arpenta la rue principale, là où il avait flairé son odeur. C'est là qu'il le vit, achetant des croissants le plus naturellement du monde. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer sa rage. Il hurla alors son prénom, s'attirant l'attention du traitre mais aussi des autres passants. Les rues étaient pleine de moldus en route pour le travail.

Peter, de surprise et de terreur, lâcha le croissant et se mit à courir. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été très sportif par rapport à Sirius, ni particulièrement bon en orientation. Il tourna dans une rue qui se révéla être sans issue. Il était fait comme un rat. Baguette en main, il s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé. Il les avait tués.

— Tu as trahi James et Lily, se mit-il alors à hurler, soudainement.

Sirius se figea de surprise. Les gens autour d'eux, les regardaient, intrigués par tant de bruits. Et avant que le jeune Black ait pu faire quoique ce soit, stupéfait par les dire et le comportement de son désormais ancien ami, Peter sortit sa baguette et lança un sortilège qui dévasta complètement la rue, tuant des moldus dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Sirius fut projeté en arrière par la déflagration et sonné, il ne put réagir lorsque l'assassin se transforma en rat et prit la fuite dans les égouts.

Les dégâts furent tels qu'une alerte fut aussitôt lancée au Ministère de la Magie, à l'étage du département des Catastrophes magiques. Le directeur de la justice magique quitta aussitôt son bureau et transplana avec des membres d'élite de son bureau. Cornelius Fudge constata les dégâts avec une horreur sans nom. Il y avait au milieu de la rue un cratère si profond que les canalisations des égouts avaient éclaté. Des cadavres jonchaient le sol, les Moldus hurlaient.

— Monsieur le Directeur, s'exclama l'un de ses employés.

Cornelius s'approcha du sorcier qui pointait sa baguette sur un sorcier, à genoux dans la ruelle et qui riait aux éclats. Devant tant de démence, Fudge lança un sortilège pour le ligoter et attraper sa baguette. Il vit alors ce qui provoquait l'hilarité de cet homme. Plus que ce carnage, c'était bien une robe de sorcier ensanglantée au milieu de laquelle se trouvait un doigt, seul vestige du corps.

— Par Merlin, souffla-t'il.

— C'est Sirius Back, Monsieur, déclara un autre membre de son bureau. J'étais à Poudlard avec lui.

— Emmenez-le, dit-il d'une voix forte, froide, un ton qui imposait aucune discussion possible.

Ledit Black se laissa emmener par vingt sorciers de la brigade magique, sans faire d'histoire, le regard vide, sans émotion. La brigade d'oubliator intervint rapidement sur les lieux pour interroger les moldus puis les faire aussitôt oublier ces macabres évènements. Le ministre Anglais, Margaret Thatcher, fit un communiqué sur une fuite de gaz. La Gazette du Sorcier, journal quotidien du monde sorcier anglais, publié une édition spéciale le soir même, « Le Sorcier du Soir ». Le visage de Sirius Black, émacié encadré de cheveux longs et emmêlés, fixait sans réaction le lecteur.

_SIRIUS BLACK ENVOYÉ À AZKABAN_

_Ce matin, Sirius Black a provoqué une importante explosion dans un quartier de Londres, tuant treize moldus et un sorcier, Peter Pettigrow dont il ne reste qu'un doigt. Le Directeur de la Justice Magique, Bartemius Croupton Sr, a pris la décision de l'envoyer à la prison d'Azkaban sans procès, la culpabilité de Black étant plus qu'évidante dans l'assassinat de James et Lily Potter. _

_Cette arrestation sonne le début d'une longue série depuis la disparition du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que Merlin protège Harry Potter, le Survivant. _

_..._

Deux personnes étaient assises sur le muret entourant la maison du 4 Privet Drive de Little Whinging, à Surrey. On ne pouvait guère les distinguer dans l'ombre de la nuit et les lampadaires des alentours étaient étrangement éteints. L'un d'eux était vêtu d'une curieuse manière, une longue robe, une cape violette et il était chaussé de bottes à hauts talons munies de boucles. Il semblait d'un grand âge à en juger par la couleur argentée de ses cheveux et de sa barbe qui lui descendaient jusqu'à la taille. es yeux bleus et brillants étincelaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune et son long nez crochu donnait l'impression d'avoir été cassé au moins deux fois. La femme était tout aussi étrangement vêtu quoiqu'avec moins d'originalité que le vieillard. D'allure sévère à cause de ses cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, elle portait une cape d'un vert émeraude.

Minerva McGonagall fixait Albus Dumbledore avec intensité.

— Ce qu'ils disent, poursuivit le professeur, c'est que Voldemort est venu hier soir à Godric's Hollow pour y chercher les Potter. D'après la rumeur, Lily et James Potter sont... enfin, on dit qu'ils sont... morts...

Dumbledore inclina la tête. Le professeur McGonagall avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration.

— Lily et James... Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Je ne voulais pas l'admettre... Oh, Albus...

Dumbledore tendit la main et lui tapota l'épaule.

— Je sais... Je sais... dit-il gravement.

— Et ce n'est pas tout, reprit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix tremblante. On dit qu'il a essayé de tuer Harry, le fils des Potter. Mais il en a été incapable. Il n'a pas réussi à supprimer ce bambin. Personne ne sait pourquoi ni comment, mais tout le monde raconte que lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Harry Potter sans y parvenir, le pouvoir de Voldemort s'est brisé, pour ainsi dire—et c'est pour ça qu'il a... disparu.

Dumbledore hocha la tête d'un air sombre.

— C'est... c'est vrai ? bredouilla le professeur McGonagall. Après tout ce qu'il a fait.. tous les gens qu'il a tués ... il n'a pas réussi à tuer un petit garçon ? C'est stupéfiant ... rien d'autre n'avait pu l'arrêter... mais, au nom du ciel, comment se fait-il que Harry ait pu survivre ?

— On ne peut faire que des suppositions, répondit Dumbledore. On ne saura peut-être jamais.

Le professeur McGonagall sortit un mouchoir en dentelle et s'essuya les yeux sous ses lunettes. Dumbledore inspira longuement en prenant dans sa poche une montre en or qu'il consulta.

— Hagrid est en retard. Au fait, j'imagine que c'est lui qui vous a dit que je serais ici ?

—Oui, admit le professeur McGonagall, et je suppose que vous n'avez pas l'intention de me dire pour quelle raison vous êtes venu dans cet endroit précis ?

—Je suis venu confier Harry à sa tante et à son oncle. C'est la seule famille qui lui reste désormais.

— Vous voulez dire... non, ce n'est pas possible !

Le professeur McGonagall tenta de faire comprendre à Dumbledore que cette famille n'était pas le foyer idéal pour le jeune Potter. Cependant, le Directeur de Poudlard resta inflexible. Grandir dans une famille de moldu était le mieux pour lui. Il était, selon lui, plus sage d'être à l'écart de cette célébrité qui commencé déjà à se propager dans toute l'Angleterre.

Soudain, un grondement emplit le silence de la nuit et Hagrid arriva dans la rue sur la moto qui lui avait donné Sirius Black. Après quelques mots échangés, Dumbledore déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres. Pendant un long moment, tous trois restèrent immobiles, côte à côte, à contempler le petit tas de couvertures. Les épaules de Hagrid tremblèrent, le professeur McGonagall battit des paupières avec frénésie et la lueur qui brillait habituellement dans le regard de Dumbledore sembla s'éteindre.

— Eh bien voilà, dit enfin Dumbledore. Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête.

— Oui, dit Hagrid d'une voix étouffée. Je vais aller rendre sa moto à Sirius. Bonne nuit, professeur McGonagall, bonne nuit, professeur Dumbledore, Monsieur.

Essuyant d'un revers de manche ses yeux ruisselants de larmes, Hagrid enfourcha la moto et mit le moteur en route. Dans un vrombissement, la moto s'éleva dans les airs et disparut dans la nuit.

— A bientôt, j'imagine, professeur McGonagall, dit Dumbledore avec un signe de tête.

Pour toute réponse, le professeur McGonagall se moucha.

Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche l'Éteignoir d'argent. Il l'actionna et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères. Privet Drive fut soudain baigné d'une lumière orangée et Dumbledore distingua la silhouette d'un chat tigré qui tournait l'angle de la rue. Il aperçut également le tas de couvertures devant la porte du numéro 4.

Son regard alors se durcit tandis qu'il sortait de la poche de sa cape un lourd médaillon en or serti de petites pierres vertes, semblables à des émeraudes. La bonhomie du personnage disparut pour ne laisser d'une aura étrange, menaçante, sombre.

— Maudit Potter.

Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape. Au coin de la rue, une silhouette avait observé toute la scène, dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Il se dirigea lentement jusqu'à la maison des Dursley, entrant dans la lumière des réverbères. C'était le sorcier, celui du bar, reconnaissable malgré le fait qu'il est troqué ses vêtements moldus pour une robe de sorcière noire, longue, avec un capuchon large rabattu sur ses épaules.

Il contempla longuement le bambin profondément endormi dans son couffin. Avec précaution, il remonta légèrement la couverture pour qu'il ne prenne pas froid jusqu'à ce que les Dursley ne le découvre sur le pallier de leur maison.

_..._

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les sorciers et sorcières fêtèrent allègrement la disparition du Lord Noir et la victoire d'Harry Potter, le garçon qui a survécu. A Godric's Hollow, le monument au mort moldu servit de support pour créer une statue visible pour les sorciers une fois qu'ils s'approchaient du cercle. Au lieu d'un obélisque couvert de noms, il y avait une statue représentant trois personnes : un homme avec des lunettes et des cheveux en bataille, une belle femme à la longue chevelure, aux traits bienveillants, et un bébé qu'elle portait dans les bras. Non loin, Lily et James furent enterrés ensemble, leurs noms gravés à jamais dans le marbre blanc ainsi que cette inscription « Le dernier ennemi qui sera détruit, c'est la mort ».


	2. Chapter 2

NB : Voici un nouveau chapitre de La Quête de l'Immortalité. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au plaisir d'avoir votre avis.

**Adenoide** : Oui, Sirius aurait dû accompagner Hagrid et cela aurait pu le sauver d'une vie à Azkaban et il aurait surtout pu offrir une vie meilleure à Harry. Une autre histoire, peut-être.

**Aurel8611** : La suite arrive ;) Je fais pas mal de recherches pour rester crédible avec l'univers et ça me prend du temps d'écrire, sans compter mes autres Fictions :)

**Fiona Defente** : Merci pour ce joli compliment.

_….._

**Chapitre 2 : L'AUBE D'UNE NOUVELLE VIE**

_« Quand la Cour de Justice doit prendre une décision concernant l'éducation d'un enfant, l'intérêt de l'enfant doit être la première considération de la Cour. » Introduction de la Children Act, Novembre 1989._

_….._

Il s'était passé exactement huit ans depuis que les Dursley avaient trouvé au saut du lit leur neveu devant la porte, mais Privet Drive n'avait quasiment pas changé. Nous étions le 31 Octobre 1989 et cette nuit là, Harry Potter était profondément endormi au fond de ce placard sous l'escalier qui faisait office de chambre. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais rien connu d'autre. Cependant, son sommeil ne fut pas si paisible. Sous les paupières closes, ses yeux s'agitaient furieusement et ses membres étaient agités de soubresauts. Puis, avec une inspiration profonde, il se redressa, désormais parfaitement éveillé, la poitrine se soulevant de manière saccadée, une respiration empreinte de panique, souvenir de ce songe effroyable mais qui commençait déjà à s'effacer, ne laissant qu'une impression, des cris et un éclair vert.

Harry aurait aimé se lever, se dégourdir les jambes et avaler un verre d'eau pour chasser les derniers vestiges de ce rêve, cependant la porte de son placard était résolument close. Oncle Vernon avait décidé de le punir en l'enfermant dans sa « chambre » pendant deux semaines. Les Dursley avait reçu une lettre furieuse de la directrice dans laquelle elle affirmait que Harry s'amusait à escalader les bâtiments de l'école. Pourtant, comme il l'avait expliqué à l'oncle Vernon à travers la porte verrouillée de son placard, il s'était contenté de sauter derrière les poubelles qui se trouvaient à côté de la porte de la cuisine. Harry pensait que c'était le vent qui avait dû l'emporter jusqu'au toit au moment où il sautait.

Harry allait donc passer les prochains jours enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. La porte ne s'ouvrait que pour laisser tante Pétunia déposer une assiette de restes de leur repas. Ce n'était guère frugale. Il lui restait encore une semaine à tenir. Vernon Dursley avait envoyé un mot à l'école pour dire qu'Harry était malade et qu'il ne serait donc pas présent en cours. Il était hors de question de le laisser aller à l'école pour lui donner l'occasion de vagabonder dans les rues. Combien de temps ? Cela serait au bon vouloir de l'oncle Vernon.

_….._

Harry était allongé sur son matelas, les bras croisés derrière la tête, observant une araignée en train de tisser sa toile. Au bout d'une semaine, son oncle et sa tante avait consenti à le laisser aller à l'école mais Pétunia venait le chercher directement après les cours et l'enfermait directement dans le placard. Combien de temps cela allait-il encore durer ? Il avait posé la question la veille à son oncle. Peut être dans trois jours, avait-il répondu.

En ce samedi pluvieux, les Dursley étaient restés chez eux. Tante Pétunia cuisinait un bon repas d'après les effluves qui lui parvenaient, Dudley regardait un dessin animé sur la télévision et l'oncle Vernon devait être assis dans son fauteuil à lire le journal, comme à son habitude à cette heure de la journée. A vrai dire, Harry avait perdu la notion du temps, ne se repérant que grâce aux habitudes de sa famille.

— Cette Thatcher va conduire notre pays à sa perte. A l'entendre, les syndicats sont des démons envoyés par les Enfers.

Soudain, le bruit de la sonnette brisa le quotidien de la maison.

— Pétunia, ma chérie, tu attends de la visite ?

— Non, répondit-elle avec une certaine surprise.

Harry perçut le pas lourd de Vernon se diriger jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

— Monsieur Dursley ? Demanda une voix forte qui cherchait à couvrir le bruit de l'averse.

— Oui, c'est moi-même. Que…

— Services sociaux. Nous avons reçu une lettre de soupçon de mauvais traitements envers votre neveux que vous hébergez depuis la mort de ses parents.

Vernon Dursley s'insurgea.

— Je vous demande pardon ? Vous ne pouvez débarquer chez moi sur un simple soupçon !

L'homme fit un geste de la main et ses collègues pénétrèrent dans la maison en poussant le gros corps de Dursley. Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt à l'étage. Sur le trottoir, une voiture de police attendait, les agents attendaient en dehors de leur voiture, sous de grands parapluies, le regard tourné vers le 4 Privet Drive.

— Vous n'avez pas suivi les informations ? La chambre a voté la Children Act qui est entré en vigueur depuis le 16 Novembre dernier. L'intérêt des enfants passe avant toute chose, Monsieur Dursley.

— Il n'est pas en haut, Jacob, déclara l'un de ses hommes, Ethan, en descendant les escaliers.

— Il n'y a qu'une chambre, renchérit le second, Ryan. L'autre est une salle de jeu, pas de lit.

Le regard de Jacob s'ancra dans celui de Vernon.

— Où est-il ? Demanda-t'il d'une voix neutre.

— Je… Je ne…

La tante Pétunia observait l'échange depuis l'embrasure de la porte, serrant contre elle son Dudley qui tremblait comme une feuille.

— Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois, Monsieur Dursley. Où est Harry Potter ?

— Jacob, interpella Ryan.

Il désignait du doigt un petit bol laissé devant le placard. Jacob fronça les sourcils en observant cette vaisselle laissée dans un couloir, un endroit incongru, puis son regard s'attarda sur chaque membre de la famille Dursley devenue silencieuse et pâle. D'un pas décidé, il se dirigea vers le placard sous l'escalier, fit glisser le verrou et ouvrit la porte, découvrant le petit Harry Potter qui le regardait fixement sans un mot.

— Ryan, dit-il simplement en se tournant vers Dursley. Vous, dans le salon.

Il semblait que toute couleur avait quitté le visage bouffi de Vernon. Tel un zombi, il prit le chemin du salon où se trouvait Pétunia tout aussi pâle. Pendant ce temps, Ryan s'agenouillait devant le placard pour se mettre à la hauteur du petit garçon.

— Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Ryan. Nous sommes venus te chercher.

— Pour aller où ? Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Il avait suivi l'échange et voir son oncle perdre toute contenance lui avait procuré une certaine joie bien qu'il ne comprenait pas tout.

— Loin de ces gens là, répondit-il en tendant les bras vers lui.

Après une légère hésitation, Harry desserra les bras qui entouraient ses jambes puis se rapprocha de Ryan. Avec douceur, l'agent des services sociaux le prit dans ses bras. Il fut surpris par sa légèreté et il sentit le corps maigre contre lui, caché sur un t-shirt sale et bien trop grand pour lui. Sa mâchoire se contracta. Dans sa carrière, il avait vu bien pire, des enfants battus, maltraités, violés. L'affaire de Cleveland était ancré dans sa mémoire, un scandale qui concernait pas moins de cent-vingt-et-un cas d'enfants soupçonnés d'avoir été sexuellement abusés par des parents. Suite à cela, la protection de l'enfance avait lancé une réforme, la Children Act.

Jacob sortit à cet instant du salon.

— Vous recevrez prochainement une convocation du Tribunal, une comparution pour maltraitance sur mineur.

Il franchit le palier en compagnie de ses deux collègues et du petit Harry Potter qui voyait la maison de son oncle et de sa tante s'éloigner de lui, définitivement. Les bras accrochés au cou de Ryan, il posa confortablement sa tête dans le creux de son cou tandis que ses lèvres se courbaient lentement, le premier sourire depuis bien longtemps.

_….._

— Mrs Figg ?

— Oh Albus, c'est horrible, pleurnicha la cracmol dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Le directeur de Poudlard fronça les sourcils en se redressant de son fauteuil, quittant son bureau pour s'approcher des flammes.

— Les Dursley… Oh Albus. Des gens sont venus. De la protection de l'enfance. Ils… ils ont pris Harry !

— Quoi ? S'exclama le vieil homme en grondant.

Arabella Figg se ratatina sur elle-même.

— Tout s'est passé si vite. La police était là, elle aussi. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

D'un geste, Dumbledore coupa la communication, ne laissant que des braises rougeoyantes dans l'âtre. Avec un mouvement de l'épaule, inspirant une souplesse étrange pour son âge, le sorcier enfila sa cape et disparut en un instant. Il réapparut aussitôt dans une ruelle voisine de celle de Privet Drive, déserte. En s'assurant qu'aucun moldu ne se trouvait dans les environs, Albus prit le chemin de la maison de Dursley dont la porte était encore ouverte.

Lentement, il pénétra dans la maison. La porte du placard était grande ouverte, dévoilant la chambre rudimentaire dans laquelle avait été séquestré Harry. Il percevait les voix de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley à l'autre bout du couloir. Lorsqu'il apparut à l'entrée du salon, les voix se turent. Ces moldus le fixaient en silence.

— C'est votre faute, siffla Vernon et le fusillant du regard. Ils menacent de nous prendre Dudley aussi. Nous n'avons jamais levé la main sur lui. Vous…

— Vous ai-je demandé de le traiter de la sorte ?

La voix de Dumbledore était froide, impérieuse. Vernon ne put s'empêcher de trembler en s'effondrant dans le fauteuil.

— Vous deviez vous en occuper, le garder loin du monde sorcier jusqu'à ces onze ans. Mais votre rancoeur Pétunia, et vous Vernon, votre mépris du monde sorcier, ont conduit à cette situation. Vous êtes les seuls responsables.

Un long silence suivit cet échange durant lequel on n'entendait plus que les reniflements pathétiques de Pétunia.

— Où l'ont-ils emmené ?

— Nous l'ignorons, répondit Pétunia en un murmure. Ils l'ont juste… pris.

Dumbledore les regarda longuement avec mépris. Puis, il se retourna et disparut en un bruissement de cape.

Les jours qui suivirent, le Directeur de Poudlard chercha le fils de James et Lily mais l'administration moldue était un véritable enfer et les enfants saisis par les Services Sociaux étaient plus que protégés. Enfin, quelques semaines plus tard, il retrouva sa trace dans un orphelinat de Londres. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il avait une nouvelle fois disparu.

— Harry Potter, oui je me souviens. Le petit a très vite été adopté. Vous êtes un membre de sa famille ?

— Un ami de ses parents. Savez-vous qui l'a adopté ?

La directrice de l'Orphelinat ouvrit son registre.

— Un certain Jude Mostor.

— Vous avez son adresse ?

— Je vous la note.

L'étrange souplesse de cette femme n'était due qu'à un sortilège de confusion qu'avait lancé discrètement le Directeur. D'ordinaire, c'était le genre d'information qui demeurait confidentielle. Cependant quand il arriva devant la maison en question, ce ne fut pas Jude Mostor qui l'accueillit, mais une vieille femme du nom de Rose Dawson. Quelqu'un avait kidnappé Harry Potter. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un sorcier pour dissimuler son identité et ses traces, et talentueux de surcroit puisque Dumbledore ne trouva rien malgré son réseau et ses compétences.

_….._

— Il ne se doute toujours de rien ?

— Rien.

Severus Rogue avala une gorgée de Whisky pur, fixant son verre et jouant avec le liquide ambré.

— J'ai toujours du mal à saisir ses réelles intentions ? Le pouvoir ? Il me semble qu'il n'en manque pas. Et puis, il a refusé à plusieurs reprises le poste de Ministre de la Magie.

— Une habile façon de détourner l'attention Severus. Quel intérêt d'avoir le pouvoir s'il ne contrôle pas toutes les sphères ?

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils tandis que son interlocuteur jouait avec sa baguette, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Depuis leur première rencontre, les deux hommes avaient appris à se faire confiance et avaient établi un plan d'action pour faire tomber Albus Dumbledore. Un plan qui allait se dérouler sur plusieurs années.

— Le 31 Octobre 1981, il a perdu l'identité qu'il avait créé. Vous l'avez senti, cette nuit là, non ?

Rogue hocha la tête en retournant son bras, dénué de la Marque.

— La Marque des Ténèbres est intimement liée à Voldemort. Alors quand cette nuit là il a cherché à tuer Harry, le sort s'est retourné contre lui.

— Mais si Dumbledore et Voldemort ne sont qu'une seule et même personne, comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours en vie ?

La baguette cessa de tourner entre les mains du sorcier tandis que son regard se fixait dans celui de Rogue.

— Je l'ignore encore. Pour l'instant, mes recherches n'ont rien donné. Je crois que le seul moyen et de le pousser à commettre une erreur.

— Et si vous racontiez tout cela au Ministre de la Magie ? Sous veratiserum vous pourriez…

Rogue s'interrompit face à l'hilarité de son comparse.

— Cornelius Fudge ? Il est si peu sûr de lui qu'il demande conseils à Dumbledore et s'appuie sur lui pour bon nombres de décisions. Naïf. Faible. Influençable. Et puis, Dumbledore est malin, en posant les bonnes questions je pourrais paraitre coupable. Après tout, à l'origine, je suis Lord Voldemort.

Severus frissonna tandis qu'il se levait du fauteuil pour se poster à la fenêtre. Dans le jardin, un jeune garçon s'amusait.

— Il ressemble à son père, susurra le sorcier entre ses dents, le regard dur.

Tom alla le rejoindre et fixa à son tour le jeune Potter.

— Un père qu'il n'a pas connu. Il ne lui ressemble que physiquement et encore vous ne le voyez que de loin. Il est modeste, sympathique et raisonnablement doué. Je le trouve assez attachant. Vous avez toujours refusé de le rencontrer. Je peux l'appeler si vous..

— Non !

La réponse de Rogue claqua comme un fouet. Tom se contenta de hocher la tête sans insister.

— Vous garderez un oeil sur lui, à Poudlard. Il aura besoin de votre protection.

— Qu'il ne le sache jamais, siffla Rogue en se redressant subitement de son fauteuil. Le fils de Potter…

Son acolyte haussa un sourcil, surpris par la soudaine véhémence du sorcier.

— Jurez le, Tom.

— Si vous insistez… soupira le sorcier en réajustant sa cape autour de ses épaules.

Puis, il eut un petit sourire mystérieux avant de transplaner, laissant Severus Rogue seul avec ses interrogations, ses angoisses et on appréhension de rencontrer bientôt le fils de Lily Potter. Il remarqua alors une lettre que Tom avait laissé sur la table basse de son salon. En l'ouvrant, Rogue découvrit une série d'instructions pour l'année à venir.

_….._

— J'ai reçu ma lettre, s'écria vivement un petit garçon en entrant dans la salon. Tom, je vais enfin aller à Poudlard.

Tom eut un petit sourire. Durant les deux dernières années, il avait élevé le jeune Harry en l'initiant à la magie, que ce soit son histoire ou bien quelques sortilèges. Pendant neuf années, il avait vécu non loin de Privet Drive, gardant un oeil sur lui alors quand les services sociaux étaient venus le chercher, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Dumbledore avait voulu l'écarter du monde sorcier afin de le rendre vulnérable. Tom avait donc dispensé au jeune Potter un enseignement intensif et il s'était révélé plutôt doué et réceptif. Et le mage lui avait longuement parlé de Poudlard, ce château merveilleux qu'il avait considéré comme son véritable foyer.

— Il faudra aller acheter tes fournitures scolaires, dit-il en saisissant la lettre qu'Harry brandissait.

En lisant la liste, son regard se mit à briller.

— Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Ou peu.

— Tu viens avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Tom Jedusor hocha la tête.

— Sauf à Gringotts et Ollivander.

Harry Potter parut déçu alors Tom posa une main sur sa tête en ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux.

— Tu sais que c'est parce que je ne peux pas, Harry. Sinon, je t'aurais accompagné.

Bien qu'encore triste, le Survivant hocha la tête. Tom eut un petit sourire puis il ajusta les cheveux du garçon en prenant soin de dissimuler sa cicatrice.

— Ils disent aussi qu'on peut avoir un animal. Tu crois que Nagini pourrait venir avec moi ?

— Relis la lettre, Harry, répondit Tom avec un sourire amusé en lui rendant la lettre.

Mais Harry savait pertinemment ce qu'il était écrit. « Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud. »

— Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr que d'exposer ton don pour le Fourchelangue soit une excellente idée. Tu sais ce que les gens pensent des sorciers avec une telle habilité ?

— Mais toi tu…

— Pas de « mais » Harry.

Le ton était devenu plus ferme. Le jeune garçon sursauta puis finit par baisser les yeux en acquiesçant.

— Une chouette sera très bien. Et puis, tu auras ton propre compagnon.

Le garçon fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la question, puis, enfin, un sourire étira ses lèvres. D'un geste de la tête, il invita le petit à s'éclipser et il l'observa disparaitre tandis que Nagini serpentait dans sa direction.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Nagini. Tout va bien se passer.

_….._

— N'oublie pas, Harry. Beaucoup de gens vont te reconnaitre.

Harry hocha la tête bien que ses lèvres se pincèrent légèrement, appréhendant légèrement cette sortie. Depuis que Tom l'avait recueilli, le Survivant n'était sorti qu'en de rares occasions, toujours sous couverture. Il observa son père d'adoption qui avait modifié son apparence, usant du polynectar pour ressembler à leur voisin moldu.

Comme l'avait dit Tom, Harry était très célèbre et sa notoriété devint plus qu'évidente lorsqu'ils entrèrent au Chaudron Baveur. Une fois toutes ces mains serrées, Tom le guida à travers le Chemin de Traverse, s'amusant de le voir s'émerveiller devant tant de magie, lui qui n'avait connu que le coté moldu de Londres. Tom se rappelait de sa première fois également dans le monde sorcier et bien qu'il soit plus réservé, il avait ressenti la même chose au fond de lui.

— Tu vas aller à Gringotts. Ce sera fait.

Tom poussa légèrement Harry dans le dos pour l'inviter à entrer dans l'important édifice, que ce soit par la taille mais aussi pas la prestance. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune garçon prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans la banque des Sorciers, la seule de toute l'Angleterre. Il fut impressionné par les gobelins, ces petites créatures qui faisaient une tête de moins que lui. Harry contempla longuement leur visage intelligent, orné d'une barbe en pointe ainsi que leurs pieds et doigts longs et fins.

Les deux gobelins qui gardaient l'entrée s'inclinèrent sur son passage. Le Survivant entra alors dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe. Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins.

Harry s'avança plus en avant, jusqu'au comptoir principal mais un autre client était déjà occupé. C'était une sorte de géant dont le visage était entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse.

— Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'est pas encore passé ?

Le gobelin fit claquer sa langue contre son palais puis Harry vit son oeil perçant se poser sur lui. De son doigt long et fin, il le désigna et le géant se retourna.

— Par la barbe de Merlin ! Harry, s'exclama-t'il.

Ledit Harry sursauta et ne put retenir un mouvement de recul.

— La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais encore qu'un bébé, dit-il. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, mais tu as les yeux de ta maman.

Le jeune garçon ne put cacher sa surprise face à l'émotion de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ou plutôt… il avait une impression de déjà-vu.

— Excusez-moi mais… qui êtes-vous ?

— Ah, c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté, dit-il. Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clés et des Lieux à Poudlard.

Sa grosse main s'abattit sur l'épaule du garçon qui sentit son dos craquer.

— On t'a cherché partout tu sais, depuis que ces gens t'ont emmené. Mais aucune trace de toi. Où étais-tu ?

Harry se pinça les lèvres. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et il ne savait pas s'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

— J'ai été adopté, dit-il simplement.

Hagrid garda le silence pendant quelques temps, dansant sur ses pieds.

— Et… est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'occupe bien de toi ?

Harry hocha la tête et le géant lui offrit alors un petit sourire auquel il ne put que répondre tant il inspirait une certaine bonhommie.

— Tu es venu prendre de l'argent pour tes fournitures, n'est-ce pas ?

Derechef, il mit une petite clef sur le bureau du gobelin.

— J'ai aussi une lettre du professeur Dumbledore. C'est au sujet de Vous-Savez-Quoi, dans le coffre numéro 713.

Le gobelin examina la clé et lut attentivement la lettre.

— Très bien, dit-il, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

_….._

— Tu as pris tout ce qu'il te faut ? Demanda Tom en rejoignant Harry qui descendait la volée d'escaliers.

Harry hocha la tête, le regard encore brillant au souvenir de cette montagne de pièces d'or qui dormait sagement dans le coffre de ses parents. Son coffre.

— Il y avait tellement de pièces !

Tom sourit face au regard pétillant de son protégé.

— Bien, allons chercher ta baguette. Que se passe-t'il Harry ? Demanda Tom en avisant le regard dépité du jeune garçon.

Harry fixait le sol en se tordant les mains.

— C'est juste que… j'aurais voulu que tu sois là, pour choisir ma baguette. Je…

Harry s'interrompit en sentant la main de Tom dans ses cheveux. Ses prunelles d'émeraude quittèrent les pavés du Chemin de Traverse pour s'ancrer dans celui de Tom, sous l'apparence de Cullen, le sexagénaire qui habitait à coté de chez eux.

— Ne t'en fais pas, je serai juste là. Et puis, ce moment t'appartient Harry, à toi seul.

De son autre main, Tom désigna l'établissement, reconnaissable à sa façade, haute et délabrée, et à sa devanture sur laquelle est gravée en lettres d'or l'inscription suivante : « _Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C._».

Tout en prenant une longue inspiration, Harry hocha la tête et s'avança vers la boutique. Après un dernier regard en arrière et un geste encourageant de la part de son tuteur, le Survivant entra. Une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique pour prévenir l'arrivée d'un nouveau client. Il n'y avait personne. L'intérieur était minuscule et une seule chaise de bois mince était disposée non loin. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère. Personne encore. Son regard vagabonda sur les milliers de boîtes étroites qui s'entassaient presque jusqu'au plafond. Il sentit un frisson dans la nuque. La poussière et le silence du lieu semblaient receler une magie secrète.

— Bonjour, dit une voix douce.

Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

— Bonjour, dit Harry, mal à l'aise.

— Ah, oui, oui, bien sûr, dit l'homme. Je pensais bien que j'allais vous voir bientôt, Harry Potter.

Tom l'avait prévenu sur le caractère du fabriquant de baguettes et sur la façon dont il allait le mesurer pour l'aider à choisir une baguette. Pendant de longues minutes, Ollivander décrit avec une infime précision les baguettes de ses parents et la ressemblance qu'il pouvait avoir avec sa mère. Harry se sentit ému de savoir que ses parents avaient acheté leur baguette ici. Cependant, la suite fut moins réjouissante.

Rien ne semblait convenir à Mr Ollivander qui lui tendait des baguettes et les reprenait presque aussitôt. Bientôt, il y eut un monceau de baguettes magiques posées sur la chaise en bois mince, mais aucune ne convenait. Harry jeta un regard en arrière et à travers la vitrine il vit Tom qui l'attendait patiemment tout en avalant une gorgée de polinectar d'une flasque qu'il avait emporté par précaution.

— Un client difficile, commenta Mr Ollivander d'un air satisfait. Mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale: bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry prit la baguette et sentit aussitôt une étrange chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts, Il la leva au-dessus de sa tête, puis l'abaissa en la faisant siffler dans l'air. Une gerbe d'étincelles rouge et or jaillit alors de l'extrémité de la baguette, projetant sur les murs des lueurs mouvantes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de l'établissement et rejoignit Tom.

— Je me souviens du jour où j'ai reçu ma baguette et j'étais, il me semble, plus gai que toi à cet instant.

Tom posa une main dans le haut du dos du garçon, le poussant légèrement pour l'inviter à avancer sur le chemin. Harry resta silencieux, pensif. Il resta dans cet état tout le long de la journée. Il ne fit même aucune effusion de sentiment lorsqu'ils passèrent devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Et pourtant, depuis qu'il avait vu quelques souvenirs de match de Quidditch de Tom dans la pensine, alors qu'il était étudiant à Poudlard, Harry avait nourri une véritable passion pour ce sport.

— Harry, soupira Tom alors qu'ils franchissent le seuil de leur maison. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

Harry resta silencieux, cette fois encore et Tom le fit porter la main à son front pour suivre du bout des doigts sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le sorcier mit alors un genou à terre pour tenter d'accrocher son regard fuyant.

— Harry…

— Ma baguette… dit-il enfin.

Tom fut soulagé d'entendre le son de sa voix.

— Mr Ollivander, il a dit des trucs. Comme quoi ma baguette avait le même coeur que celui qui m'a fait ça. Qui a tué mes parents.

Tom fronça les sourcils. Il aurait peut-être dû entrer dans la boutique avec lui mais il craignait que le vieil homme ne le reconnaisse malgré la potion.

— Il a dit ça ? Souffla-t'il. Qu'a-t'il dit d'autre ?

Harry fouilla dans ses souvenirs.

— Je ne sais plus exactement… je crois qu'il a dit que l'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres et qu'elle était en bois d'if. Puis il a dit que j'avais un bel avenir, comme Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Qu'il a fait des choses terribles mais d'envergure.

Harry osa enfin relever les yeux pour fixer son père d'adoption.

— Tu crois que ça veut dire que je vais être un mauvais sorcier ?

Aussitôt, le visage de Tom s'éclaira.

— Non Harry. Au contraire… j'en suis sûr.

Les épaules de Harry se décontracter tandis qu'il offrait enfin à son tuteur un sourire de soulagement.

— Allez, va ranger tes affaires dans ta chambre.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, prit ses paquets et s'enfuit à l'étage. Tom se redressa en regarda son protéger disparaitre en haut de l'escalier. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et un pli soucieux se forma dans le creux de ses sourcils. Lentement, il sortit sa baguette et la contempla. Comment était-ce possible ? Ce n'était pas lui l'assassin et encore moins l'auteur de cette cicatrice. Et pourtant, il était bien le propriétaire d'une baguette de 33,75 centimètres, en bois d'if, avec en son coeur une plume de phénix.


End file.
